Year 4
Advice for the fourth year Now the easy year, and in most ways it is, you have learnt most of what you will need to know for this year already and you will add some things to it... with the exception of pharmacology, you will add lots. Still, there will be nothing from the beginning here which means you will have a lot of free time to do whatever you want. If you want to party more then go nuts, if you want to explore your options for specialties then that can be done too. I personally did a bit of both but it is up to you to organise, literally go the the departments you are interested in and insist on helping out or observing, most of the time you will be successful. The only real challenge for this year with be pharmacology it is possibly the biggest subject so far with the amount of time you have to do it so don't ignore it. More so this year you will be traveling around the city to go to different clinical departments with the non-clinical subjects still based in the NET building. Some such as cardiology and pulmonary are on the Buda side so take into account traveling time when you set up your timetables. You also have a new decision to make for this year, pulmonary, dermatology and otorhinolaryngology (EarsNoseThroat or ENT for short) have to be done during the year but it is up to you in which semester you do them. due to timetabling it is not usually possible to do all three in the first semester so most people do two in the first and 1 in the second. Also if you do manage to take all three in the first semester then you could be taking the opportunity for a student from doing any of them and having to do all three in the second. A bit of a dick move in my opinion but it's up to you. The most common combinations for our year was pulmo/ENT first, derma second or pulmo/derma first, ENT second. The first option spreads out the workload a bit more evenly but he second gets a lot more of the work done in the first semester. The first semester exam period is, so far, the one with the most core exams plus any electives that you should be taking by now so there is not much time for studying each exam in the exam period. That being said, the examiners are generally more inclined to pass you rather than instant fail, you really have to know nothing or misunderstand something basic to fail exams here. There are exceptions of course. The second semester is very chilled in terms of core subjects, in fact you hardly have any and the one you do (except pharma) are not difficult. This is when you can really catch up on all those elective points that you need, ideally you should be done with electives by then end of the fourth year but you can take more in the fifth. 7th semester *Pharamacology I *Internal Medicine II *Internal Medicine III - Cardiology *Psycho Therapy *Radiology *Public Health I *Surgery I *The Medical Basis of Disaster Management III 8th semester * Pharamacology II * Orthopedics * Medical Bioethics * Laboratory Medicine * Public Health II * Surgery II * The Medical Basis of Disaster Management IV Additional These subjects must be taken in the 4th year but it is up to you in which semester you want to take them * Dermatology * Plumonology * Otorhinolaryngology